Go Your Own Way
by stvenhyde
Summary: AU! where Jackie was adopted by the Forman's when her family abandoned her when she was six and Steven never meet the gang. [Re-write of the book "Go Your Own Way".]


Jackie slid into the empty desk between Donna and Fez just as the bell rang.

"Remind me again why I let you two talk me into taking AP English?" Donna said, eyeing Mr. Robertson with distaste as he slammed the door shut and dropped his briefcase on the teacher's desk.

"Because it's better than suffering through the normal English class with Kelso and that stupid Pam Macy." Jackie said, unable to keep the scorn out of her voice when saying the girls name.

"Or the advanced one with Eric." Fez added, aloof to Jackie's anger.

Donna nodded as she pulled a notebook out of his backpack, before turning again to her friends.

"So did you see the new guy?" She whispered excited.

Up front, Mr. Robertson called for silence, glaring at the three of them in particular. He began the roll-call in his droning tone and Donna and Jackie exchanged an eye roll while Fez keeped his head down. Jackie quickly took a piece of paper and began to write.

 _What new guy?_ Jackie scribbled out. On his right Fez, just as curious, leaned forward to read Donna response.

 _Some transfer from that reform school over in Kanosha._

Jackie and Fez glanced at each other, wondering why this was of any interest to them. Middle-of-nowhere, Point Place or not it wasn't that unusual for there to be a few new kids at the start of every year.

Jackie picked up the pain and writed. _And this interests us why?_

Donna raised her eyebrow and before taking the pain out of Jackie's hand. _Because a) he's absolutely gorgeous. b)he kicked Harry's ass when he tried to mess with him before first period and c)I thought that Jackie Burkhart would want to know if some foxy guy came into her school._  
Fez frowned his eyebrows while he read the note and Jackie rolled her eyes but none of them offered a response. What did it matter to her if another gorgeous boy was walking the halls of that stupid school? As weird as it may sound but she wasn't interest in dating anyone since Mich-Kelso, so ever a guy who appears to be trouble. The bit about Harry was certainly intriguing, since he's been arressing her since she broke up with Kelso, but if this guy came from a reform school she couldn't honestly say she was surprised.

She glanced back down at the notebook where Donna had given a better account of the incident she had witnessed in the hallway that morning. Her eyes scanned over it briefly, taking in enough to get the gist of what seemed to have been a very short fight because Harry had been caught off guard by someone actually punching him.

"Now, class. Welcome to AP English Language and Composition. Here's the syllabus for–"

The door was flung open so hard it bounced back off the filing cabinet behind it. Startled, everyone turned to eye the newcomer. Beside her, Jackie heard Donna gasp and whisper to them, "That's _him_."

One thing was certain about Donna's description, Jackie thought as he felt part of her brain short-circuit: he _was_ gorgeous. Breathtakingly handsome, really, Jackie decided, as she stared at the boy in flare pants, a Rolling Stones t-shit and denim jacket. Dark, blonde curls hung on his head and his eyes were hidden by aviator sunglasses, enough to hidde his eyes colours, but Jackie still could see that he was staring right at her. Blushing furiously, Jackie jerked his gaze away and stared instead at the pink notebook on her desk, missing the cocky smirk that tugged at the boy's mouth as he strutted up to Mr. Robertson and tossed a note on his desk. Without a word, he walked to the back of the room, everyone watching him and whispering about the fight from earlier, and took the vacant seat right behind Jackie.

Yes–"Mr. Robertson said eyeing the note through his glasses, "Everyone we have a new student, Steven Hyde. Right, let's pass out the syllabus."

With a few glances behind them, Fez grabbed the notebook again and scribbled out, _He is so hot._

Donna sended him a weird look, a smile hanging on her lips. The boy in front of Jackie passed her the syllabus and Jackie sorted out three for them before turning to hand it back–

Only to come face to face with Hyde. And not the usual face to face these desks allowed, but literally his face was six inches away from Jackie's. He was so close Jackie could smell his spicy, masculine scent, mixed with peppermint and a hint of marijuana. Despite herself, Jackie gulped audible, hating herself and this boy for being so irresistibly attractive. Hyde face was impassive as he took the last syllabus from his trembling fingers.

"Thanks, doll."

Donna squealed at this. And so did Fez. Because holy hell even this guy's voice was sexy. Jackie cleared her throat and tried to response with a friendly "you're welcome" but she just ended up staring and mouthing wordlessly. She didn't knew why was she acting like this or why her heart skipped a beat when the boy didn't made any attempt to breake the eye contact.

She turned back towards the front, attempting to re-focus on what Mr. Robertson was saying. It was incredibly difficult with Donna smiling like she knew something she didn't know as the girls sitting by her side started giggling, whispering to each other while looking between her and Hyde.

The battle for her attention was completely screwed when something heavy drop onto the bookrack under his chair. She stiffened, but tried vainly to at least appear focused on whatever it was she was supposed to be listening to.

And then the boot clad foot slid over to the side and started rubbing up and down her bare legs. Jackie gasped loudly, jumping slightly. Several people around her turned to look, and Donna, Fez and the two stupidly giggly girls started. She couldn't stop herself from glancing down this time. A large brown leather boot was resting against the inside of her ankle and– was that an ankle monitor? She knew she was blushing furiously as she turned around and put on the best bitch-face she could muster.

" _What the hell is your problem?_ " she hissed angrily, though her voice cracked slightly on the last word and as soon as she saw his eyes hidden by the aviator glasses she blushed even harder.

Hyde leaned forward again, lightly running his fingers over the hand Jackie was gripping the back of her seat with. Jackie jerked it away at once, glaring hard and trying to ignore the way her stomach swooped under the callused fingertips.

"You look tense, baby." Hyde whispered huskily, a small smile on his lips "Maybe a good fuck will loosen you up."

Jackie was definitely gaping now. Not to mention absolutely speechless at the arrogance and nerve of this _lewd, cocky, gorgeous_ –stop it, Jackie scolded herself. What was _wrong_ with her?

"Something you two would like to share with the class?" Mr. Robertson's annoyed voice called from the front.

For the first time, Jackie was glad for his presence. It saved her the trouble of trying to come up with a reply when she was so shocked. Not to mention she was incredibly embarrassed that she couldn't just snap out a witty remark like she did with everyone else. She was used to being hit on, but that boy was something new, and she hated the fact that it excited her so much.

"Share?" Hyde echoed, his eyes were fixed in Jackie as he said it. His lips quirked again in a way that made Jackie heart flutter, "I'm not much for sharing but you're more than welcome to get your voyeurism on. We'll never say no to audience, will we babe?"

The whole class was gaping at the pair of them. Even Mr. Robertson was speechless at that pronouncement. The only person who moved was Jackie and she had never been more furious. Not even when she caught Kelso and Pam kissing behind the Gym. She did the only thing her rage-addled brain could come up with.

 _Smack._

Her hand across Hyde's cheek echoed in the deafening silence of the classroom.

"How dare you–" Jackie started. Her face was flushed as she glared at Hyde, who hadn't moved since she slapped him. "Like I would ever give you the time of day."

Hyde rotated his head slowly back towards Jackie, his cheek red and stinging and his glasses were moved out of place. Ice-cold venom was blazing in his eyes as he rose slowly from his seat. The look was enough to stop Jackie mid-rant. She frozed as Hyde towered over her in her seat.

"You're going to make this an interesting year, aren't you, little ice queen?" Hyde growled leaning down until he was inches away again. The comment seemed to finally snap Mr. Robertson from his Hyde-induced daze.

"Principal's office, both of you." Mr. Robertson ordered. "Now."

Those words zapped away any of Jackie's remaining anger. Any color in her cheeks drained away as she turned his shocked gaze onto Mr. Robertson.

"But–what–this is _his fault_ –" Jackie exclaimed indignantly.

"Regardless of Mr. Hyde's inappropriate comments, I will not have one student slap another in my classroom." Mr. Robertson said firmly, gesturing towards the door, "Principal's office. I will be there once class is over."

Hyde's face morphed back into an impassive expression as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to flash Jackie a little mocking smirk, "Are you going to walk yourself or would you prefer if I carry you there bridal style?"

Next to him, Donna spat, "Oh, he did not."

But Jackie shushed her as Mr. Robertson glared at her and ordered, "Principal's office, Mr. Burkhart. I will not tell you again."

Feeling numb, Jackie shoved her notebook into her own bag and stood, avoiding eye contact with her classmates as they broke out into whispers that rung in her ears like radio static.

"I will call ahead to let them know to expect you." Mr. Robertson added, looking pointedly at Hyde.

Hyde saluted him and pulled the door open and waited to Jackie to come out the door first with an annoyed look. Jackie schooled her face into her bitchiest look and started up a brisk pace towards the front office, hoping Hyde would disregard the warning and just _leave_. Or stop smelling _so damn good._

Because it was impossible to not inhale his scent when the boy's face was inches away from her own. _Again._ Hyde chuckled, his hot breath ghosting over Jackie's neck and making her repress a shiver, "We make quite a good team, doll. I almost thought I'd have to sit through the entire class."

"We make nothing together." Jackie snapped. Then she realized how open-ended she'd left that statement and cursed herself. Hyde already shown himself to be of quicker wit than Harry and Chad.

Hyde grinned slyly up at him, stepping in front of her and making she come to a halt, "We _could_ make something." His eyes darkened as he continued, his voice dropping to a rough growl, "I could think of a very specific something I'd love to make with you."

Jackie glared up at him, a blush creeping in the face when she realized he was taller than. "I highly doubt we could do anything of the sort until you get your head out of your ass." Jackie shot back as she side stepped Blaine and continued down the hallway, trying to ignore her heated cheeks. The vindictive part of her couldn't resist calling over her shoulder, "Maybe you should try a new hairstyle, that afro of yours may be making you dumber. "

She heard Hyde laugh quietly as he followed after her. Just as they entered the front office, Hyde leaned up to whispered in his ear. With Hyde's _damn_ breath ticking his earlobe, Jackie almost didn't register what he said, "You virgins are always such teases until you're on your knees."

Jackie clenched her jaw, fighting down the urge to smack the boy again, as the receptionist waved them towards Principal Smyth's office.

This was not how he had planned for her first day of Junior year to go.


End file.
